La deuxième petite étoile à droite
by Fantony
Summary: "Il est seul. Comme toujours. Il se sent toujours seul. Même dans les banquets de la haute société." La nuit après la 'chute'. Mycroft Holmes ignore si son frère a survécu. Alors lorsqu'un Sherlock dévasté et amer sonne à sa porte au milieu de la nuit, il fait tout son possible pour le réconforter. Et pour se racheter. Le titre vient de la chanson de Peter Pan.


**Traduction de ma fic « The second star to the right » **

**Note :** Je pense pour ma part que Mycroft a aidé Sherlock à simuler son suicide, mais dans cette histoire, il n'en sait pas plus que nous sur la « chute », et ne sait même pas si son frère est encore en vie. Ce sera une fic de deux chapitres, trois tout au plus, et j'ai déjà bien avancé dans l'écriture.

* * *

**LA DEUXIEME PETITE ETOILE A DROITE**

**Chapitre 1.**

Le vibreur de son téléphone retentit dans le taxi qui le ramène chez lui, le sortant de sa torpeur. C'est un message d'Anthea.

_Dois-je annuler votre réunion à l'Ambassade de Belgique demain ?_

Il soupire et ses doigts ne tapent que trois lettres dans la case prévue pour la réponse.

_Non. _

Il fixe le téléphone quelques secondes, comme si la Tudor Rose **_(*)_** de son fond d'écran allait répondre à sa question silencieuse, puis il finit par envoyer un autre message à son assistante personnelle.

_Des nouvelles ? _

Il sait parfaitement que cette question est inutile. S'il y avait du nouveau concernant son frère, il en serait le premier informé, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de demander.

Juste au cas où.

_Non, Monsieur._ La réponse d'Anthea lui parvient quelques secondes plus tard.

Il pousse un autre soupir et replace son téléphone dans la poche de son costume Paul Smith dernier cri.

'La vie continue', il essaie de se convaincre. Depuis les dernières heures, ces mots se répètent dans sa tête, encore et encore, telle une sorte de mantra. Il appuie sa tête sur sa main et regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre de la voiture. Tout est normal. Tout semble normal. Et Mycroft a soudain envie de hurler sur cette fille qui sourit à son petit ami, sur le trottoir, parce que personne ne devrait sourire. Personne ne devrait être autorisé à sourire. Pas ce soir. Pas lorsque la personne qui compte le plus pour lui est peut-être –

Non. Sherlock ne peut pas être mort.

Cette simple pensée lui donne la nausée. Oh, il a toujours su que son frère jouait avec le feu, de toutes les façons possibles. L'overdose de cocaïne a cessé d'être une menace le moment où John Watson est entré dans la vie de Sherlock, mais Mycroft a continué de craindre le jour où on l'appellerait pour lui dire que Sherlock a été tué par un criminel.

Mais son petit frère qui se suicide ? L'idée même est absurde.

Oui, il a identifié le corps à la morgue comme étant celui de son frère, à côté de celui de Moriarty, dont il préfère garder la mort secrète pour l'instant, et pourtant, il ne peut se résoudre à penser que Sherlock soit mort. Après tout, Sherlock était lui aussi absolument certain qu'il s'agissait du corps d'Irene Adler sur cette froide table métallique, le soir de Noël, qui lui semble remonter à une éternité.

Oui, il a entendu le pauvre John lui raconter ce dont il avait été témoin, avec autant de détails que son esprit bouleversé pouvait se remémorer.

Oui, il a regardé en boucle la chute de Sherlock sur la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux piquent, mais il a relevé des indices qui lui ont fait espérer que Sherlock avait simulé sa mort.

Mais depuis, les heures ont passé et il est toujours sans nouvelles de son frère. Et ses espoirs s'envolent peu à peu.

* * *

Son cœur bat la chamade devant la porte du manoir. Il tourne la clef dans la serrure et pousse la porte d'entrée. Il place son parapluie dans le porte-parapluie –la première chose qu'il ne manque jamais de faire à chaque fois qu'il rentre à la maison- et referme la porte à clef derrière lui – la seconde chose qu'il ne manque jamais de faire à chaque fois qu'il rentre à la maison. Il fouille la bâtisse, ses pas résonnant désespérément sur le sol de marbre, mais il n'y a aucun signe de Sherlock et le seul autre son qui se fait entendre est le tic-tac monotone de la vieille horloge du salon. Un héritage de famille.

Déception.

Il est seul. Comme toujours. Il se sent toujours seul, de toute façon. Même dans les banquets de la haute société. Oh, il est habitué à la solitude. Il _l'apprécie_, même. Mais ce soir, la maison n'a jamais semblé aussi vide, et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

Il s'assoit à son bureau et songe un instant à préparer sa réunion de demain, mais ce serait peine perdue. Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Sherlock. 'La vie continue', quel tissu de mensonges ! Sa vie s'est arrêtée au moment même où il a reçu ce message codé d'Anthea un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un code signifiant que la vie de Sherlock est en danger. Ou pire.

Desserrant sa cravate, il ouvre le second tiroir de son bureau. Le tiroir sent le vieux bois et le tabac. Il sentait aussi le chocolat autrefois, et Mycroft regrette subitement de s'être débarrassé de toute cette nourriture bourrée de calories qu'il gardait aux endroits stratégiques de la maison. Il aurait bien eu besoin de pralines suisses, là, tout de suite. Il allume une cigarette à la place, mais la nicotine qui emplit ses poumons n'est d'aucune aide.

Il ne parvient pas à chasser le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec John.

_Moriarty voulait détruire Sherlock, et vous, vous lui avez fourni… la plus efficace des munitions. _

Sherlock ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut pas. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Jamais.

Jamais…

Il se souvient de cette fois où Sherlock était revenu de l'école avec un œil au beurre noir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans à l'époque et il refusait de dire à Mycroft ce qui s'était passé. C'est seulement quand Mycroft l'a menacé de dire à Mummy qu'il avait volé son parfum pour une expérience que Sherlock s'était décidé à parler, et avait expliqué qu'on l'avait traité de bizarre et qu'il s'était pris un coup de poing au visage.

Il se souvient de la promesse qu'il a faite à Sherlock ce jour-là. _Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, et ça n'arrivera plus. Je te protégerai. Toujours. _

Toujours.

Toujours…

Il exhale une longue traînée de fumée et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Et puis, sans prévenir, il s'effondre. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau et pleure les larmes qu'il a retenues toute la journée. Les larmes qu'il a retenues des années durant. Parce qu'il déteste pleurer. Oh que oui. Il déteste perdre le contrôle. Il déteste se sentir si faible. Il doit être fort. Parce que c'est lui le grand frère. Parce que les Holmes ne montrent pas leurs sentiments. Parce qu'être affecté n'est pas un avantage. Mais à quoi bon être fort quand il n'y a plus personne à protéger ?

* * *

2h17 du matin.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit et même s'il refuserait de le reconnaître, c'est le son le plus doux qu'il ait jamais entendu…

* * *

**~à suivre…**

* * *

_**(*)** La Tudor Rose, qui tire son origine de la dynastie des Tudor, est la fleur symbolique de l'Angleterre. _

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! **_

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 5 octobre 2013. **


End file.
